Navassa Island
by Mavsvermillion
Summary: Strawhat Pirates unexpectedly discovered an island where they thought it's inhabited but it's more than that.


***I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS***

 ***OC IS MINE THOUGH***

 **Enjoy~**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

It was just a normal day for the Strawhat Pirates; they made it out to New World days ago. Now, it's all clear blue sky, calm sea and a sunny day. Everyone was just chilling and doing their own businesses.

"It's surprisingly calmer today." The orange-haired navigator glanced on her logpose and look at the sea.

"Yey New World! Everyone let's celebrate our safe arrival!" The captain of the Strawhat pirates said excitingly with a huge smile on his face and everyone cheered on.

"Geez, we still don't know what will happen next, Luffy!" Nami crossed her arms as she walked over to Robin's table while Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and Franky weren't paying attention. As always.

Robin snickered, "don't worry, Nami. It's a fine day today, let's just unwind. If anything happens, we know what to do right?" Robin still reading her favorite book looking calm as usual.

"Hmm, well whatever." Nami leaned back on her chair, still slightly worried.

Meanwhile, the blonde-haired chef went over serving snacks and drinks, first, to the ladies, Robin and Nami and then to the rest of the crew.

"Arigatou, Sanji." the ladies smiled while Luffy and the others rejoiced at the delicious snacks in front of them.

"Anything for both of you, Robin-chwan, Nami-chwan~!" the chef put on his perverted face dancing pervertedly.

"Oiii, Ero-cook, do you have more of this egg sandwiches?" the green-haired samurai asked while munching on 2 egg sandwiches.

"Oii, marimo, don't eat all of 'em!" the cook said angrily, kicks zoro in the face but was blocked by his sword.

"What did you say, ero-cook?" the two of 'em, as usual, with their petty arguments.

"Sanjiiii~ your cooking is the best! I love this meat!" Luffy stuffed all of the meat onto his mouth smiling happily.

"Ofcourse! I am your cook, baka~" Sanji proudly said then took out his cigarette and lit it. He then added, "oh right, before I forget, we are running out of supplies. We need to buy, or we won't survive in the next few days." he then pulled out his cigarette and breathes out the smoke.

"Ugh, then we better hope we will get to an island pretty soon!" Nami stood up and went over to the beam, checking the horizon for any good news. "No island yet." she added.

Hours have passed, it already became evening. Still there is still no island to be seen. Everyone was already inside the cabin except Brook, Zoro, Luffy, and Usopp, who were the watchers for the night.

"Gaaaaah, I am getting sleepy, oi Zoro, Brook, i'll sleep first. Oyasumi~" the long nose Usopp lays down and went to sleep seconds after.

"EH?! Lemme join too, Usopp! Oyasumi, Zoro Brook!" the captain then followed and went over to Usopp's side and fell asleep in an instant.

"These useless idiots!" Zoro exclaimed looking at the two sleeping idiots.

"Yohoho~ can't help it zoro-san, it's already getting late. Why don't we listen to some good song to keep us awake." the skeleton musician then played his violin * _Binks' sake*_

As bink's sake song played in the air, it was a chill night indeed. Zoro yawned as he was starting to get sleepy too. Then the music stopped, hinting that the musician fell asleep as well.

"Mattaku!" Zoro glanced at his side to check the musician and saw him sleeping. He then laid his back on the wooden side, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _"Just closin my eyes for a sec."_ he thought to himself.

Little did they know, as all of them are sleeping soundly, the temperature started to drop, huge ass grey clouds started to form over the sky, covering the glittering stars, waves became violent, lightnings then scattered all the sky. A big ass storm has come and Sunny was shook.

Nami opened her eyes as she heard the lightning roared and quickly heads out to the deck. "EVERYONE! THUNDERSTORM IS HERE!" she yelled.

Zoro, Luffy, Usopp, Brook were so shocked and immediately got up to their positions as if they already knew what to do next. Heavy rain started to pour down.

"KYAAAH! We are gonna die!" Usopp and Brook panicked and were running around.

"SHIT!" Zoro went to the mast to keep the sail in place. So, the ship won't tilt.

"Nami!" Robin, Chopper, Franky and Sanji went out of the cabin, asking what to do with the situation.

"Waves are getting violent! We need to get hold of the ship, so it won't tilt off! Sanji and Chopper help me with the helm." Nami and others went to the helm to keep the boat balanced as the waves are crashing and shaking the ship.

"Luffy, Usopp, Franky and Brook! Protect the sail and lanyards! Make sure it doesn't go untie! Brace yourselves, everyone!" the navigator commanded! Luffy stretched his arms and hands to protect the lanyards, ropes and sail from detaching, meanwhile Robin uses her _cien fleur_ to grip everyone's legs and body to prevent from flying off.

As minutes went to hours of bracing themselves from the violent storm, the rain suddenly slowed down, waves started to calm down, thick fog immediately accumulates, making it hard for them to see.

"is everyone okay?" Nami looked at the surroundings checking everyone. She can barely see anything.

"Aaahhh! i can't see you guys!" Usopp, being a scaredy-cat cried and panicked. Brook and chopper too.

"Everyone stay where you are! Fog is thick it'll be too hard to know where we are right now." Nami ordered.

Everyone remained on their current positions. They can only hear the waves smashing, wind howling, and the ship creaks as if someone or something was walking. Beads of sweat starts to show up from everyone's faces. Still they can't see anything. Nami was the first one to move, breaking the tension. She slowly walks towards the squeaking sound, arms raised to hopefully guard her way. Then suddenly, a loud thud has heard from the bulwarks (side of the ship), as if something has hit 'em, shaking the ship so bad causing them to fall over the deck.

"GAAAH! What was that?!" Usopp, Chopper, and Brook screamed, tears flowing from their eyes.

"It looks like something has hit us!" Luffy, Robin and Sanji went after where Nami was heading. They noticed the fog is starting to disperse, slightly seeing what the surroundings look like. They gasped as the side of the ship was slightly destroyed, and was hit by a huge rock clamped together as if to form a barrier to prevent the sea water from coming in. As the sight has becoming clearer, they realized, it wasn't just an ordinary rocks barrier… it was an island.

"OOHHH wow an island! Let's go check it out! Maybe there's meat!" Luffy began to walk away when Nami stopped him by pinching his ear, making his ear stretch.

"Wait a minute, we are not even sure if it's safe to go down there!" Nami raised her eyebrows and her free hand placed on her hips. Everyone stares at the unusual island they saw.

"Ofcourse! This is New World after all. Unusual islands are common here! Maybe this is an abandoned island." Zoro observed at the huge ass rocks, the unusually rock beds and distant huge ass trees. It doesn't look inviting, but it was exciting to explore to.

"Oii, don't forget Sunny has been wrecked! We have to fix her up!" Usopp and Franky checked the extent of the damage by the violent storm earlier.

Nami sighed and decided to check the island for any life source, since Sunny is down, and zero food supplies. She then came up with a plan to divide the group to: Brook, Chopper - to guard the ship, Usopp and Zoro to look for repair materials, Nami, Luffy, Sanji and Robin to look for any villages and food supplies. It was still dark, but she needs to decide quickly.

"YEY! Meat! Meat! Meat!" Luffy and others were ready to go on an adventure. Little did they know, someone was observing at them this whole time.

"Ne~ where are you guys going?" everyone stopped at what they're doing at the sound of the unfamiliar voice except Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook who obviously answer, "to get food ofcourse, stupid!"

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, and Franky immediately position their defense stance at the unexpected guest sitting down on the balcony. A tall beautiful woman with shoulder length silver wavy hair, golden brown eyes, wearing a dark cloak with a dark gold dagger on her side. She stared down at them emotionless, waiting for their answer.

"Who are you?" Zoro calmly asked and drew up his sword, ready to fight. Sanji ofcourse, was being perverted again, did his melorine dance staring at the beautiful woman. While Luffy and others stared tensed at the woman on the balcony. Then the woman answered.

"I am the guardian of this island."


End file.
